Suspicious
by xTenshix
Summary: Tsuna has always believed that the Rokudo Twins, or better: his neighbours were suspicious and weird, but no one ever wanted to listen to him. But when his mother decided to go to Italy for a while, she forces Tsuna to stay over at the Rokudo's. This would be his chance to investigate the next-door house and prove his suspicion. But he finds out that he shouldn't have pried.6927Dae
1. Chapter 1

**Suspicious**

a/n: Fuck guys, I don't know what's wrong with me really xD. I should be updating my other story, but hell… I just can't get myself to write for it… even though I got ideas. But then this idea popped up while I was trying to fall asleep (talk about a pervert 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK ABOUT?' … Yes, yes I know ;-;) But honestly I love the idea XD and I'm kinda surprised no one used it yet :O. Anyway enjoy the rapehehehe… story :)

Summary: Tsuna has always believed that the Rokudo Twins, or better: his neighbours were suspicious and weird, but no one ever wanted to listen to him. Well with their popularity (and might I add looks), he wasn't really surprised. But when his mother decided to go to Italy for a while, she forced Tsuna to stay over at the Rokudo's for the time she would be gone. This would be his chance to investigate the next-door house and prove that the twins were actually plain evil. But he finds out that he shouldn't have pried…the hard way.

Rating: M

Warnings: YAOI! (threesome!)

Pairing: 6927Dae

Disclaimer: I don't think I would be writing fan fictions if I was the owner of KHR :(

* * *

**Part 1**

Tsuna was dumbfounded. He was staring at his smiling mom intently. "I beg you pardon mom…could you repeat that?" The smile on his mother's face didn't falter for a second, if possible it only widened. "I'm going to visit papa in Italy! Honestly, I don't know for how long I will be gone…" Tsuna continued staring at her, still hoping she was joking. "I wish I could take you with me, but you have school!" She pouted, while she put her apron away.

"But mom, how can you just leave me here…alone." He tried to make her feel guilty, but seems like it was all in vain. "Ah! Don't worry about that, I made sure that you could stay over at the neighbours' place. But if you're okay with sleeping at home, you can just eat dinner there."

Tsuna turned ghostly white. She didn't mean 'The' neighbours, right? "You don't mean the Rokudos. I hope you don't because there's no way I'm staying at their place!" He exclaimed, pointing at the house to left.

Nana laughed at how livid her son was. Seems like he still didn't like the twins. "Oh Tsuna! Stop being so childish, they are such nice and sweet boys." She said in a scolding tone, and then she turned her attention to the dishes. "Nice and sweet?! Why is everyone so blind! They are evil, plain evil!" He screeched, putting his hand to his forehead in a dramatic gesture.

"It's decided Tsuna and I don't want you bad talking people. It seems like this will be a good experience for you." Her tone left no place for arguing.

He wanted to cry. Why was fate so cruel to him? Throwing one final hopeful stare at his mom, he understood that his end was near.

He sighed, finally accepting his fate. "Well goodnight mom, I will see you off in the morning…" She put away her last plate and turned to her son, giving him a tight hug and a kiss on his forehead. "It will all be alright sweetie, I'm sure you'll have a great time," She ruffled his hair softly, "Sweet dreams."

He gave a week smile in return and went to his room.

After a long shower he was getting dressed for the night. After he was dressed in his pyjamas, he tucked himself under the bed's sheets and nuzzled his face into the pillow. If only he could stay like this forever.

Then a thought hit him and his eyes snapped open. What if he used this opportunity to snoop around their house? Then maybe all his suspicion could be proven and everyone would know how evil the twins actually were.

He smirked at the thought. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing in the end. He just had to make sure that they didn't catch him in the act. He didn't want to get pestered more by them in school and in the worst-case scenario get killed and have his body disposed somewhere far, far away.

He sweat dropped, maybe that was an overstatement. But who knows?

With that thought on his mind, he fell asleep.

* * *

His mom walked towards the taxi, luggage in one hand and her tickets and passport in the other one. The driver walked up to her to retrieve the luggage, she smiled at him and thanked him as the man put the heavy luggage in the trunk. Then she turned to her son, who was looking at her with a mixed expression on his face.

"Oh, Tsuna I'm sure you'll have a great time! Mama really misses papa~" She said, embracing Tsuna into a tight hug.

Tsuna said nothing, he was sad that his mother was leaving him but a chance to unravel the secrets of the evil twins? A smile appeared on his face. "Don't worry mom, I too think we will have a great time." He patted her shoulder. "Have a great time in Italy."

Nana nodded with a smile on her face, then turned around and walked to the taxi again. She waved one last time, before she stepped into the taxi and closed the door behind her. Then the taxi drove off and Tsuna was left all alone.

He sighed, _'Well time to get ready for s_chool', he thought as he walked back into the house.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi~", someone purred into his ear tauntingly. If he wasn't used to it, he would have freaked out already and probably screamed or something.

He slammed his locker shut and turned to the source of the annoying voice. "Good morning to you too Mukuro," he said through gritted teeth and a forced smile on his face.

"Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," another voice said. A voice that was just as alluring and taunting as the first one. Mischief coated each word as the older twin spoke.

Daemon didn't look up from his phone once as he pointed out Tsuna's grumpiness with a smirk on his handsome face. All the while he was leaning against the lockers on Tsuna's right, while Mukuro was at his left side. He felt cornered and that only managed to tick him of more. He huffed, "Mind your own business Daemon." The twins looked at each other and then snickered (evilly if you asked Tsuna).

Tsuna shivered, he still couldn't deal with them and he could never figure out what the two were thinking. Still he was already getting fed up with the two. He stomped away from the lockers, with a sneer on his face.

But no such luck as he felt two hands grab him by the elbows and pull him back. He gasped out of surprise, not expecting to be dragged back with such a force. Then he felt himself hit two chests and he slowly turned his head around, the pissed of expression still present on his face. "What?!" he said with a sneer, eyeing the twins intently even though the two were towering over him.

"Ne, Tsuna, we heard that you're going to stay over at our house for the time being?" Mukuro said, a typical Rokudo smirk marring his face.

Tsuna sighed, pulling himself free from the two grasps. "Yeah? So what? It's not like I'm doing it deliberately." He said, highlighting the last part. All the while heterochromatic eyes were watching him with amusement. Not that Tsuna would ever admit it but he loved the clash of blood red and ocean blue. And this adored by midnight blue hair and flawless porcelain like skin. Mukuro was way beyond beautiful and he knew it. Using his handsomeness whenever he got the chance, of course he was also smart and cunning (like a demon), but his looks were probably the main part that made him so popular and well known.

"Don't worry Tsuna, we will make sure you have a great time." Daemon said seductively, his phone long gone, as he patted Tsuna on the shoulder. Daemon looked more mature than his younger brother, but otherwise was just as handsome. Also instead of two different eyes, he had two breath taking ocean blue ones. His eyes always seemed to stare into his soul. Not only the eyes were different, Daemon had bangs covering his forehead while Mukuro had slightly longer and darker shaded hair. Still both wore the weird pineapple shaped hairstyle, it became something of a trademark for them it seemed. Daemon was just as popular as his younger twin (maybe even slightly more popular than Mukuro).

Tsuna blanched moving away, "No it's fine guys, I would really appreciate it if you just left me alone, really." He said slightly panicking, sticking his hands out to keep the twins at a safe distance. He didn't like them too close.

"Oh come on Tsuna don't be like that," Mukuro said pouting. "Yeah Tsuna we just want you to have fun~" Daemon assented, a purr heard in his tone. "Nonononono, I'm fine!" Tsuna exclaimed as he turned on his heels and started running towards his class.

"Well see you in the evening!" He heard them both say, followed by laughter, as he kept on running.

This was going to be one shitty evening. _'But hey don't get discouraged because you don't know for how long this nightmare will last!'_ Tsuna thought bitterly. Then again he still had to think up how he was going to dismantle the twins, the bandages on Mukuro's hands didn't go unnoticed and the deep cut under Daemon's collarbone, which disappeared under the uniform's blouse, neither. _'This seems fishy', _thought Tsuna as he walked into the classroom, catching his breath. Well he would have time to figure it out later, first he had to survive a day of school. He sighed again, but when he spotted his best friends and classmates his face brightened up again and a small smile was present on his face again.

* * *

The peacefulness inside Tsuna didn't last for long and neither did the smile on his face. School passed by pretty fast, all thanks to Gokudera and Yamamoto, and he was glad that it passed by fast. But that also meant that the dreaded first evening at the Rokudo's was coming closer. _'Come on Tsuna, you're not scared of them are you? You wimp. We need this and this is temporary, there's no other choice', _his inner voice scolded him. At the moment he was gathering the belongings he deemed 'needed to survive in Hell'.

'_No…Of course I'm not! I'm just… a bit nervous…I guess', _he bit back to himself. '_Yeah sure, whatever you want Dame-Tsuna', _his inner voice said amused. Tsuna then decided that he had enough of talking to himself and muted the other one out.

He started packing the stuff into a sport bag, then after running through the house another hundred of times, he was (finally) done packing and ready to go. Not that running around the house made him gather more stuff, but at least it stopped him from feeling nervous (truthfully it wasted the time he had to spend at the Rokudo's).

When he looked at the clock it was already 6:13 pm and that meant he had to hurry, if he still wanted to dine.

He left the house with a neutral expression on his face, he would need it to stop the twins from picking on him. Maybe they would leave him alone if he kept on being neutral? No chance, but it would surely get them bored soon enough.

He walked to the modern Japanese house next to his. It looked bigger than most houses in the neighbourhood and the garden was one of the things Tsuna absolutely loved about it. The front yard was covered in sakura petals, clearly falling from the two big Sakura Trees. The air around the house was always peaceful, well the twins' mother was a sweet woman who took great care of the house and the garden and plants, so it was expected. '_So unlucky to have children like that.'_ He thought while looking at the beautiful Peonies.

He neared the door, threw one last look at his own house, and then pressed the bell. A melody was heard on the other side. After some seconds he heard some shuffling on the other side of the door and he knew that there was no turning back.

The door opened and he was greeted by the sweet smell of flowers... "Jeesh, took you long enough." …and a image he didn't expect to see.

* * *

**A.N:** CLIFFHANGER… This was supposed to be a one-shot… But I got carried away :3. I don't expect (hope) this to have a lot of chapters, but who knows? These days I can't tell what I'll think of next –sweatdrop- Then again, I really love Daemon Spade. I always seem to like the villians… LOKI 3 God how I love him… Anyway next chapter our poor Tsuna will have to face awkward time with the twins. Hold on Tsuna it will get better…eventually –evil smile-.

Please tell me what you think of this.

Reviews = Motivation = Faster updates

P.S. For this Story I don't have a beta yet... Anyone interested? :) And if you see any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me! (Please do even _!)

Yours Truly,

**Tenshi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suspicious Chapter 2**

**a.n.**: Hey again guys, a pretty fast update because I love this plot… Sucks that I'm the writer and don't have to wait for the plot to develop and await for what's going to happen or any other surprises that make me go fan girl mode and other random scary things that make my friends and family cry. IT'S ALL IN MY HEAD, -insert evil laugh-.

-Cough- well back to my normal self, I present chapter 2 and more Tsuna pestering. I love you Tsuna, really.

* * *

Tsuna almost couldn't contain his laughter, but the sound that managed to escape sounded like him snickering. The person who opened the door was covered in flour, not just the clothes but also the hair and the face. It looked as if a bag of flour had exploded and Tsuna feared for the poor kitchen.

"This isn't funny," said the person with a pout on her face, "I'm bad at cooking…" She stepped aside for Tsuna to enter the house.

"It's okay Miss Rokudo, if you would like I could help." He said politely, while closing the door behind him.

The woman gave him an attentive stare and hummed to herself. She seemed to contemplate whether this was a good idea or not. "No, it's okay we can just order some pizza, I guess." She said finally, throwing Tsuna a thankful smile.

Tsuna smiled back and took a quick look around the house, taking in the surroundings so far.

"You have a very lovely house, Miss Rokudo," he said while putting his bag down and taking off his shoes. It smelled so nice in the house and he had to contain himself from closing his eyes and dreaming away.

"Oh thank you, you're such a sweet boy. And you can just call me Nagi." She said while she reached for the phone on a Mahoney-shaded dresser.

Miss Nagi looked nothing like her sons, apart from the porcelain like skin and looks. She had long purple hair that she kept in a bum. Her eyes were also purple in colour, but a darker shade than her hair. She was shorter than Tsuna by some inches, also a trait that distinguished her from the twins (those two were considered to be longer than average).

While she dialled the number of the take-away a thought seemed to hit here. "As you can see I need to clean myself up." She coughed, "So feel yourself at home. I suggest you to take a look around the house, the boys are out so you'll have to do it yourself. The room I prepared for you is the third on the right, upstairs." She smiled as she walked up the stairs with the phone in her hand, "Cya soon." She said and then vanished.

Tsuna sweat dropped, well at least this was easier for him and less awkward. It wasn't that he didn't like Miss Nagi, but the fact that she reminded him of his own mother made him miss his mom all the more. Even better was that the twins were out and that meant he could peacefully settle in, without anyone hiding his stuff and of course no one to make fun of him or piss him off. Yes, this was a perfect opportunity.

'_To snoop around, of course.'_ An evil glint appeared in his eyes, but it vanished soon after. He picked up his bag and went up the stairs slowly, listening whether or not Miss Nagi was still there. He didn't hear anything and concluded that it was safe for him.

He walked to third door on the right, just like Miss Nagi had said him too. He opened the door slowly, peering inside. It was a nice looking room with light green shaded walls. The room was just as big as his with a normal bed, a low wooden table in the middle of the room, a dresser and a bureau pushed into the corner.

He concluded that he liked the room. He put his bag next to the bed and then decided that it wouldn't hurt to test the bed out. He plopped himself on the bed and let out a content sigh. The sheets and cushion were soft and smelled nice.

His eyes snapped open, he had to hurry before the twins came back home. Then he huffed, what were the changes that they wouldn't and his life would be peaceful again?

He exited the room slowly, listening for any sighs of human presence. He heard some water running faintly, but it seemed to be from the left of the house.

He looked around the hall and his eyes fell on the door next to his. It was covered in stickers and signs, why hadn't he noticed that before? He moved to the door slowly and examined them.

'_This must me Mukuro's room,_' he thought while snickering to himself, '_Typical…' _Before entering a room he thought it would be better to find out where the bathroom was and the older twin's room.

That house had two bathrooms, just like his. The bathroom was located across from Mukuro's room and looked like a designer bathroom, made almost wholly from black marble. It had a big mirror with two sinks underneath it, a bath and a separate shower.

He closed the door behind him and moved to the other door next to his room. The door was black and had some skull stickers on it. Tsuna wanted to bang his head against the wall. '_Seriously?! Why can't their doors at least be normal.' _

He pushed open the door slowly, peering inside. It looked pretty fancy, like a typical boy's room. Except, there were no posters with half naked ladies. Well no posters at all, only some paintings with flowers, demons and skulls.

The room was neat, unlike his own room. He didn't know why but this made him slightly mad. He moved further into the room and examined it nothing seemed out of order.

He walked to the bed and ruffled the sheets, then looked under the bed, examined the dresser and wardrobe. Frustrated, he sat himself on the bed and looked out the window. He leaned back slowly, while he was enjoying the view.

When his hand hit something cold and metal, he jumped up in surprise. Looking at the cushion in anxiety. Was this perhaps something that would prove his suspicion?

He looked out the window, feeling slightly uneasy. He was prying in the end, was this truly something acceptable? He huffed, of course it was! After all those years observing and wondering he could finally find out what was wrong with the twins.

He swallowed deeply and reached for the cushion but the moment his hand touched the soft fabric, something or rather someone blew in his ear.

He screeched and out of surprise and instinct wanted to get away, but still standing in front of the bed, lost his balance and tumbled over the bed and then the edge. With a loud thud he landed on the floor.

A husky laugh was heard, "Hey Mu come look at this!", the person exclaimed loudly, still laughing.

Tsuna groaned, he hit his head and he was sure he'd have bruises all over. "Ouch… This is NOT funny." He said finally while trying to get up.

"Hmm?", another voice joined in and this person to started laughing. "Did he seriously fall over it? I can't believe it."

Tsuna leaned on the edge, glaring at the twins, completely forgetting that he was caught red-handed. "You two done with laughing yet?" He said grumpily, finally getting up completely and dusting of his clothes.

The twins still laughing a bit looked at each other and an evil smirk appeared on their faces. They turned to Tsuna and started moving in on him.

Tsuna felt like a cornered rabbit, but didn't back down as he was still pissed at the little action earlier. He crossed his arms, "What?" he said with an edge.

"Tsunayoshi, has your mother never teached you that you shouldn't touch other people's stuff?" Mukuro purred. Then it hit Tsuna how bad this situation actually was for him and he swallowed deeply.

"…I didn't…" He couldn't finish because Daemon interrupted him, "Then tell us Tsuna, what are you doing in my room?"

Tsuna wanted to vanish, he felt smaller than ever. How did he not notice that the twins were home? "Uhm… I got lost?" He said slowly backing away, laughing nervously. '_Good job Tsuna, that sounded really convincing.'_

The two moved in on him even closer and he felt his back hit the wall sooner then he would have liked. "Hey Tsunayoshi, you do know we are going to punish you right?" They said simultaneously in a dangerous and seducing tone. This made Tsuna shiffer. He really wanted to die.

They were standing right in front of him, he could almost feel their breathing. He closed his eyes, fearing what would happen next.

He didn't expect to be pulled forward by a pair of strong arms or landing on something soft. He squealed out of surprise, opening his eyes again.

He wished he hadn't. He blushed, Mukuro's face was just inches away from his, the annoying smirk still present. But the most shocking part was that he was sitting on Mukuro's lap. He tried to move away, but the pair of hands were still holding him. They didn't even budge. "What are you…?" He didn't get to finish again, as he felt another pair of hands hug him from behind and pull him back against a strong chest. A sharp chin leaned on the top of his head.

He was sandwiched and every second he was getting redder and redder. This situation was… awkward, plainly said. He tried to protest again, but when he felt soft lips on his in a demanding kiss and a hand snaking towards his abdomen he knew he was screwed.

* * *

**a.n.** LITERALLY! Tsuna lucky bitch… Btw I think it would be so cute if the twins had pet names for each other, like Mu and Dae :3 Hmm I wonder what that was under Daemon's cushion?~ My friend who was reading this said such perverted things -.- srsly… Who can guess it? Next chapter some smut or shizz I guess XD and yes another cliffhanger! At the best part :( And the manga ending was so disappointing don't you think? ~.~ I have a new obsession... MAGI! I'm such a pedo _ Might write a story for that later...

Anyway R&R!

Reviews = Motivation= Faster updates

**Cheers**

**Tenshi**


End file.
